


Jol-eob

by bellassson



Category: BJ Alex (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellassson/pseuds/bellassson
Summary: “Chanwoo, aku akan mendukung apapun keputusanmu.” / "Jol-eob chughahabnida." / #MyungdaexChanwoo
Relationships: Kim Myungdae/Oh Chanwoo
Kudos: 11





	Jol-eob

****BJ Alex oleh MinGwa** ** ****

****Jol-eob oleh bellassson** **

****Selamat membaca.** **

* * *

Belakangan ini Chanwoo sering melamun sambil melihat Myungdae mengerjakan laporan atau sedang memikirkan konsep ‘penyiksaan’ untuk _broadcast_ selanjutnya―mereka masih melanjutkan _broadcast_ dengan merahasiakan hubungan. Banyak sisi menarik Myungdae yang tidak terlihat di layar.

ABS Myungdae merupakan salah satu bagian tubuh yang disukai Chanwoo, selain bagian keperkasaannya. Wajah berponi Myungdae saat basah menambah aset _charming_ -nya. Tapi di waktu tertentu, Myungdae terlihat mempesona bekerja di balik layar laptop. Wajah seriusnya membuat Chanwoo menjadi pelaku yang menghalangi waktu lembur Myungdae.

Dasar Chanwoo.

Tapi Myungdae juga tidak akan menolak godaan kekasihnya.

Chanwoo menghela napas panjang. Tubuhnya berbaring di atas sofa memeluk erat bantal empuk. Bukan masalah usia Myungdae membuat kesempurnaannya menjadi cacat yang membuatnya mengeluh. Ingat Chanwoo lebih suka brondong dibanding om-om. Ada hal lain yang mengganggu pikiran Chanwoo.

“Ada apa, Chanwoo?” Myungdae duduk di samping kepala Chanwoo. Pacarnya baru saja mandi hanya memakai selembar _yukata_ tidur dengan handuk tersampir di bahu. Chanwoo memperhatikan wajah Myungdae. Rambutnya masih basah, poninya menutupi dahi membuat Myungdae terlihat lebih muda, tampan dan menggairahkan.

“Melihat wajahmu membuat hatiku tenang.” ujar Chanwoo tanpa sadar.

“Kau menggodaku, eh?” Myungdae mendekatkan dahinya ke dahi Chanwoo. Chanwoo mencium Myungdae untuk menutupi rona di pipi.

“Mau kukeringkan rambutmu?” tanya Chanwoo selesai sesi ciuman. Myungdae mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Chanwoo bangkit kemudian duduk di belakang Myungdae. Chanwoo meraih handuk untuk mengeringkan rambut basah kekasihnya.

“Aku paling suka rambutmu yang seperti ini.” Chanwoo memecah keheningan.

“Apa aku harus seperti ini saja saat keluar rumah?” tanya Myungdae, menggoda. Chanwoo menggosok kasar rambut Myungdae, membuat pekerja kantoran itu mengaduh.

“Tidak boleh! Karena hanya aku yang berhak melihatmu seperti ini!” teriak Chanwoo kesal. Myungdae tersenyum kemudian mencium pipi Chanwoo.

“Aku tahu, kok.”

Chanwoo melanjutkan menggosok rambut Myungdae, kali ini lebih pelan.

“Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?” tanya Myungdae melihat Chanwoo kehilangan fokus. Mereka sudah hampir dua puluh menit, belum ada tanda dari Chanwoo untuk berhenti menggosok rambutnya. Padahal sudah nampak kering.

Chanwoo menghentikan gerak tangan. Ia memandang Myungdae sebelum mengutarakan isi pikiran.

“Hei, seandainya aku mau melanjutkan kuliah lagi, apa pendapatmu?” tanya Chanwoo. Myungdae tidak menjawab melihat sikap Chanwoo seperti masih ada lanjutan ceritanya. “Akhir-akhir ini aku memikirkan nasib kuliahku karena melihat Donggyun sibuk persiapan skripsi.”

Chanwoo cuti kuliah karena kekurangan biaya. Salahnya sendiri menyalahgunakan biaya sekolah untuk menggaet buaya darat. Bekerja paruh waktu hanya cukup menghidupi dengan pas-pasan. Selebihnya digunakan untuk bersenang-senang. Penyakit memang.

Hal itu terus berlanjut seperti lingkaran setan. Hari gajian, foya-foya di _gay bar_ , kepincut pria tampan, mabuk, masuk love hotel, esoknya dicampakkan. Setelah mendapat tambahan upah dari _broadcast_ pun, hidupnya masih dikelilingi buaya darat. Kecuali Myungdae tentu saja.

“Mungkin ini karma karena telah menyalahgunakan biaya pendidikan.” gumam Chanwoo.

Hingga Myungdae mengubah hidupnya secara drastis. Chanwoo berhenti berkeliaran di _gay bar_ untuk menggaet brondong tampan dan kaya―meski sekarang dia malah mendapat kekasih yang usianya sudah kepala tiga. Ia tidak lagi menghamburkan uang untuk mabuk dengan pria asing kemudian menghabiskan sisa malam bersama di hotel.

Dia sudah khatam dengan semua itu.

Chanwoo merona menceritakan bagian pertemuan dengan Myungdae.

Seharusnya sekarang Chanwoo sudah mendapat biaya cukup untuk melanjutkan kuliah. Biaya foya-foya sudah terpotong. Tinggal bersama Myungdae juga menyelamatkan tabungan. Melihat kawannya Donggyun sedang sibuk persiapan skripsi, membuat Chanwoo ingin lebih serius melanjutkan studi.

“Chanwoo, aku akan mendukung apapun keputusanmu.” kata Myungdae setelah Chanwoo selesai dengan curhatnya.

“Tapi, nanti akan mengganggu _broadcast_ -mu, tugas kuliahku akan menumpuk.”

“Kita atur ulang jadwal untuk _broadcast_. Melihatmu serius seperti ini aku ingin mendukung sepenuh hatiku.” Myungdae menggenggam erat tangan Chanwoo. Seperti mengalirkan energi positif, perasaan Chanwoo menjadi lega.

“Sejujurnya aku sedang memikirkan untuk berhenti dari _broadcast_.”

“Eh? Kenapa?” tanya Chanwoo terkejut.

“Karena aku hanya ingin menikmati permainan berdua saja denganmu.” ujar Myungdae. “Tapi kalau langsung berhenti rasanya mengecewakan penonton jadi aku akan mengurangi jadwal _broadcast_ sementara ini.”

Chanwoo diam. Ia merasa sedih dan kecewa dengan keputusan Myungdae yang mendadak. Ia belum bisa menyelesaikan _broadcast_ begitu saja. Chanwoo baru saja menikmati tampil di _broadcast_ BJMD. Tapi mendengar alasan Myungdae, Chanwoo tak bisa berhenti merona dan menghargai keputusan Myungdae.

Toh Myungdae yang berhak memutuskan.

“Baiklah. Terima kasih Myungdae.”

“Apa perasaanmu lebih tenang?” tanya Myungdae.

Chanwoo mengangguk, “Ya, sedikit lebih lega.”

“Bagaimana kalau kita lupakan sejenak dan bersenang-senang.” Myungdae mendorong Chanwoo hingga terbaring di atas sofa. Handuk yang sejak tadi dipegang Chanwoo terjatuh di lantai. Chanwoo tersenyum nakal mengetahui maksud ‘bersenang-senang’.

“Baiklah, _master_.” Chanwoo melingkarkan kedua tangan di leher Myungdae. Sesi ciuman panas dimulai, berakhir di kamar Myungdae beberapa jam kemudian.

Tiga bulan berikutnya, bertepatan dengan semester baru. Chanwoo kembali ke kampus. Melanjutkan sisa tahun yang tertinggal. Teman-temannya tentu sudah melangkah lebih jauh, meskipun ada beberapa mahasiswa yang mengulang.

Chanwoo satu kelas dengan _hobae_ yang menurutnya lumayan untuk cuci mata.

“Maaf, Myungdae, bukannya aku mau selingkuh. Adik kelasku tahun ini sangat _hot_!” batin Chanwoo bersemangat saat memasuki kelas pertama pagi itu.

Hari berganti minggu, minggu berganti bulan. Tiada hari tanpa lembur tugas kuliah atau _shift_ malam. Sesekali membantu Myungdae melakukan _broadcast_. Saat-saat yang sibuk bagi Chanwoo. Tapi Chanwoo tidak merasa lelah karena Myungdae atau Donggyun siap membantu.

Musim segera berganti. Setahun seperti sebuah kedipan mata. Bulan depan Donggyun sudah dinyatakan lulus dari universitas. Chanwoo sendiri baru saja selesai ujian semester.

“Enaknya, Donggyun bulan depan sudah upacara kelulusan.” gumam Chanwoo menatap layar _handphone_ , sedang _chatting_ dengan Donggyun sambil tengkurap. Tubuhnya hanya ditutupi selembar selimut dari pinggang ke bawah. Myungdae kembali ke kamar membawa dua botol minuman dingin yang kemudian disodorkan ke Chanwoo. Semalaman penuh melepaskan hasrat yang terpendam selama dua minggu terakhir karena Chanwoo tidak mau diganggu.

“Kau juga setahun lagi lulus, kan?” Myungdae mencium kening Chanwoo. Chanwoo sudah dalam posisi duduk sedang meneguk setengah botol.

“Ya, semakin mendekati waktunya, semakin sibuk.” Chanwoo menyeka air yang menetes dari dagu. Botol air mineral sudah kosong. Myungdae membuang botol kosong miliknya dan milik Chanwoo.

“Apa tidak apa-apa kalau cuti _broadcast_?” tanya Chanwoo mengingat kemarin Myungdae memutuskan untuk hiatus sampai waktu yang tak ditentukan.

Myungdae duduk di samping Chanwoo. Selimut ditarik menutupi tubuh Chanwoo penuh _kissmark_. “Tidak masalah. Aku akan mengumumkannya nanti. Kau harus fokus dengan kelulusanmu, Chanwoo.”

“Terima kasih Myungdae.” Chanwoo mencium pipi Myungdae. Myungdae membalas dengan mencium bibir Chanwoo. Sesi kesekian pun dimulai.

Musim berganti. Setahun terlewati begitu saja. Hari ini Chanwoo bangun lebih awal, berdandan lebih rapi dan modis. Tak lupa pakaian toga dikenakan. Jam tujuh pagi tadi, sambil terkantuk-kantuk tidak bisa tidur karena gugup, Chanwoo sudah diantar pacarnya, Myungdae ke kampus. Hari yang membahagiakan akhirnya tiba.

“Chanwoo, selamat atas kelulusannya!” Donggyun dan Jiwon datang membawa sebuket bunga begitu Chanwoo keluar dari aula. Chanwoo menerima buket bunga dari sahabatnya.

“Terima kasih Donggyun!” Chanwoo bersama Donggyun dan Jiwon mengabadikan momen.

Chanwoo celingukan menelusuri kerumunan mahasiswa sedang berfoto bersama kawan atau keluarga. Orang yang seharusnya berada disini belum juga menampakkan batang hidung. Tapi ia tak bisa menemukan Myungdae. Terlalu banyak manusia disini.

Tiba-tiba sebuket bunga besar menghalangi langkah Chanwoo. Wajah si pembawa buket tak nampak karena tertutup karangan bunga. Chanwoo ingin memarahi si pembawa bunga, tapi tak jadi begitu melihat wajah orang tersebut.

“Maaf, Chanwoo tadi aku sedikit nyasar.” ujar Myungdae.

“Ugh! Hampir saja aku mau meneriakimu.”

“Selamat atas kelulusanmu, Chanwoo.” Myungdae menyodorkan buket bunga di tangan lebih dekat ke Chanwoo. Chanwoo tersenyum, bukannya menerima buket bunga tersebut tapi malah memeluk si pembawa buket bunga. Tanpa peduli pandangan orang sekitar. Toh semua sibuk dengan kebahagiaan masing-masing.

“Terima kasih, Myungdae!” ujar Chanwoo.

Beruntung Donggyun sudah merekam momen barusan.

* * *

* Jol-eob: graduation

* * *

****Terima kasih** **


End file.
